The Sparrow Who Loved A Bluejay
by EnderSweetie
Summary: What happens when a boy with fantasies of control and no current love interests falls in love with a new student whose a total bad girl? Can he change into the boy she needs or will her punk life style swallow him whole, and change him into a jerk like his best friend? Will he ever see that she loves him just the way he is ?


**The Sparrow Who Loved A Bluejay  
**

**Cartoon:** Ed,Edd,n Eddy

**Characters:** Edd, Eddy, Ed, Marie, Nazz, Johnny , Rolf,Ect.

**Genre:** Romance ,mild humor , angst.

**Setting:** Peach Creek Jr. High. Mrs. Ramirez's class English room 321.

* * *

**Chapter one:** Edd's First Kiss Bliss.

It was a cool autumn afternoon at Peach Creek. The sun had settled behind the bare oak trees that rooted up from the green grass at the front of the school yard. A large crow sat on the highest branch of one oak tree that neared the window of Melisa Ramirez's English class room. From the window the classroom looked relaxed, but most students worked diligently on their last minute vocab quizzes.

At the front of the classroom in the left corner sat Mrs. Ramirez as she typed away on her laptop. Her eyes casually glanced up at a few ASB girls who chatted about their boyfriends. Melisa rolled her eyes when she heard a blonde haired girl mention second base, hoping that the young girl was talking about tonight's foot ball game against Apple Bay Jr. High. Next week Peach Creek was going to war against the Orange Delta Vikings.

Melisa watched as two of the Auto Shop kids named Raoul and Tito draw some abstract graffiti on the back of their tests with blue and red sharpies. Melisa could clearly tell they were dueling over some type of creative banter of which made her smile as she looked for Jessica Newfield's mother's email address in her laptop. When she found it she began to type up a letter explaining why the Jessica had an F in class. Suddenly Melisa's eyes flew over to the new girl,Marie Lorie Kanker,who had joined class less than twenty minuets ago.

Melisa Ramirez didn't miss how Marie stared at Dee, whose real name was"Edd Marian Zigiatio". Being a teacher for almost 5 years she could tell that there was going to be some romance in bloom, and some "Bird Watching" to be done.

* * *

**When Dee met Marie .  
**

The gray class room was long and rectangular in shape, with six rows of desk and eight of them in each. Dee "Double D or Edd" sat within the sixth row third up from the last seat in front of a boy named Angus Beastly; he gobbled down a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Angus had unfortunately spilled the brownish purplish goop all over his test. Dee sat quietly with his test finished, and hoping to respite from the lecture of his history class last period.

Last night had kept him very busy, as he worked on a five page essay about the works of Paine and Locke drawing how they would effect the social policy for Immigrants from other countries looking for nationalization. He was so busy that he ultimately neglected his own major necessity, sleep.

Dee slumped down in the red chair with his verdenian eyes wandering over to the nearest window. He the large black crow as it pecked at the underside of its right wing. He stared with wondering simplicity continuing to watch the bird until he tired of it. Then his eyes gazed the lengths of the reclining oak trees and their leaves, orange and yellow paw prints rustling together against the fall breeze.

Dee sighed as his chin sat within his left palm as the orange and purple wristbands slid down his forearm. He looked idly out at the florescent beams poking through from beyond the rustling fall light from the sun against the light orange and yellow leaves. The light made the leaves lose some opacity in nature so that he could make out the shadows of the branches they hung from. The colors Dee could see were vivid and full of lively bursts as he stared sleepily with a small smirk on his lips. He enjoyed how fondly a nearing sparrow chased a small little bluejay in the leaves of the lowest branch.

Dee hadn't been able to get ready in the appropriate manor as he usually did. Today he was dressed in a baggy orange v-neck , slim purple jean shorts that went down to his knees, and the rest covered by crimson socks with navy converse. He pushed aside his bangs, however they fell back into place over his left eye. He clicked his tongue and ignored them, for he was far too tired to mettle with such trivial matters such as rebellious hair.

He shifted in his seat resting his cheek against the cold wooden desk while his long arms dangling over the edge. His fingers touched the gum he'd stuck under the desk causing his lip to turn up in disgust. His green eyes ended their habitual ritual of scrutiny, and just like that the sleepless boy tried to rest his head. Dee's lips pull back releasing a loud yawn, capturing the attention of the new student in the class room. She just next to him as she gazed silently out of the corner of her left eye at him.

Her shiny blue hair was fair and seemed to sparkle as she turned her head to glance at him. Her deep blue eyes made him freeze as she smiled slightly then glanced away. Dee felt his stomach bubble and his knees pressed together. Nervousness had over taken him as he stared ahead, watching as the girl in front of him nodded her head to some rap music.

After a few moments Dee glanced over at the girl next to him again. The look was of slight curiosity warped with friendly interest. His was curiosity was matched by hers in nature as she glanced at him again. Dee had heard her name once before, but it slipped his memory when a cheerleader named Amy Tang had began to talk about her weekend plans to some of the kids around her.

_Melanie Kalmer? No, that wasn't it?_

_ Marlene Kunger? No that definitely wasn't it._

Dee nibbled on his bottom lip involuntarily, and secretly studied the aqua haired diva who blushed slightly at the amount of attention he was giving cream cobalt colored hair, electric blue eyeshadow , and punkish exterior piqued his that she was intrigued Dee beyond his fascination. The loose black tank top she wore showed enough of her pale skin, even her green skinny jeans with holes over the thighs and knees made him burn.

The black boots and a wrinkled Deftones concert wrist band on her slender left wrist was a sure sign, she was a wonder type girl. Jelly bracelets with neon hues covered her right arm up to the midpoint of her forearm littered with bites of glitter. He liked them for they gave her skin just enough counter shine and brought the pale color of her skin to life.

She also had a number of piercings. There were four to each ear with twin industrials through the top. She even had cyberbites around her mouth making Dee press his tongue to the root of his mouth. The girl's majestic blue eyes caught his glance suddenly, and her hand flew up to cover her mouth as her cheeks reddened. Her crystal blue nail polish shimmered as she tapped her finger on the cotton candy colored paper of her spiral bound note book.

The blue girl's facial qualities were surprisingly to his liking, specifically her small nose. He liked the way it fit snugly in the center of her adorable face. Her blue almond shaped eyes and perfectly plump lips caused his heart to flutter. Dee also noticed her little dimples and long blue tipped eyelashes that curled with white dew drops at the ends.

She wiggled her index in front of her nose winking over at him. He nervously flapped his hand back in a derpy manor shifting up right with a small blush about his cheeks as he fixed his beanie. Dee's eyebrows rose as she mouthed "_I like you" _ to him. He looked around pointing to himself idiotically.

She rolled her eyes slightly and inclined her head_ "obviously"._ The blue haired beauty sighed as she wrote within her blue Ed Hardy note book. Dee felt his sweat drop as he got the message. She liked him...seriously?

Within her hand was a jelly roll pen fine blue bleeding pretty metallic ink onto the paper. She wrote in what looked to be perfected Edwardian script. She finished writing she clicked the pen shut as she sat it down next the the note book, then her small hands moved to grip the paper. Carefully, she tore it out in one swift motion.

Dee watched curiously as she folded the blue paper into a heart. He felt his heart racing as she looked over him tilting her head fondly. At first she held it against her chest then she held out to him and mouthed _"for you" _with a smile as his hand reached out for it hesitantly.

_Alright focus, you can do this Dee._

His heart in that single moment was made of crystal. Could he avoid the chance to become the victim of a ritual game most people played for their whole life time. Dee didn't know why or what had drove him to want to play her game, but he wanted to play, and play he would.

He could see the image of his heart being cradled within her hands, then suddenly her hands releasing his heart allowing it to smash against a black marble floor before him. Shards of glass cutting him to pieces as she stares into his eyes with her beautifully mysterious cobalt irises. The tension between them was ticking like a metronome, and the pressure building up between them was evident as his green eyes held her blue gaze. The blue haired vixen winked at him causing him to instantaneously draw back out of fear. He fled for protection of his heart.

"I- just can't. I'm sorry" Dee sighed turning his head away. Not wanting her to see him blush his hand moved away from girl stared at Dee as he looked down at his papers with a frustrated blush. She furrowed her brow at his hands clenched against his lap as he avoided her gaze her. The girl's hand was left with the blue heart shaped note that he had just declined. The rejection he had just given her, was the first type of poison she had even received.

Slowly, she brought the note back against her chest with her eyes cast at him longingly, and a frown on her lips. Strands of blue glossy hair curtained her eyes. She tried to figure out why her heart hurt so bad, why this boy who had declined her love , only made her want him more with a most aching curiosity- but little did she know he felt almost similar to her. They both felt so cold.

The blue haired beauty felt shunted by his resentful actions, turned forward in her chair. Her watery blue eyes staring down at her note book with the love note within her hands. Her hands dropped to her lap as she clenched the note tightly in her right hand causing her knuckles to become white. She fought against the urge to cry as she glanced through her hair at his somber expression.

Dee ignored the perspiration that arrived on his palms ,and he folded his arms leaning onto his desk as he pulled his beanie over his eyes. Noir strands stuck out from under the hat. Damp black locks run down the back of his neck. His front swept bangs covered his nose while his right cheek presses against his forearm as he lazes.

The class room seemed to quiet down as the end of class neared and Mrs. Ramirez walked down all the rows picking up her student's quizzes. Her cherry red heels clicking against the floor with her legs switching under her bustle skirt.

She stopped at Dee's desk looking down with a small smile as she glanced at Marie who blushed. Mrs. Ramirez's long red nails reached out and patted Maire's head then she took her paper. Her long black curly locks spilling over her shoulders as she took Dee's paper and continued down the row. Her eyes widened in disgust at Angus "The Goober" whose sandwich's entrails had dribbled out onto the quiz looking to be the deathly scene of a pb&j massacre.

"Oh no Angus not again! Now how am I supposed to grade this one when you've got this crap all over it?" She asked holding it up as he smiled with chunks of bread within his teeth and jelly dripping down his chin.

* * *

**A Lone Confession.**

The bell rang shortly as everyone shuffled to leave the class room except for Dee and Marie who were silent in their everyone had left including Mrs .Ramirez ,who said good bye to Marie and left them alone so she could go off to the teacher's lounge.

Marie got up from her desk and walked over to Dee's looking down at his handsome expression with a mild blush. Light cutting in from the window near by illuminated his skin and glossy black hair. Dee's handsome face rested against his arm. She admired his long black eyelashes, slender nose, and pale pink lips revealed by the glow from outside. She liked his thin eyebrows and well defined jaw as the line was soft, not too hard.

Marie lifted her right hand as she gazed down at him, then she slapped him across the head causing him to jerk up from his sleep with a yell.

"GAH" Dee jumped at the sight of her so close to him. Marie could see that his shirt was wrinkled from the nap and his green irritated eyes opening wide at the sight of her breasts near his face. Dee shrunk away, but she pursued him even harder as she leaned over him.

"Look smart guy. My name is Marie Kanker get it? And I wasn't giving ya an option! When I said I liked you, I meant it"

Dee threw her a disbelieving look with his bangs covering his eyes as he held his head down. Marie was taken back by the cute complexity of his sad expression. Her heart was racing as she forced herself to remain strong in front of him. Dee couldn't fake it anymore. He needed to know why she was torturing him of all people.

"Why would you be interested in a guy like me? How can you like me when we just met? You don't even know anything about me" His green eyes squinted from the bright light of the window and his wrist was over his brow. Marie's lips tightened to form a line. She boldly reached out to grasp his shirt with her hands, and pulled him up out of his seat. Dee stood abruptly shoving his chair back and slammed his hands down on the desk below. Marie was internally impressed as he towered over her by a few inches.

"Why are you doing this to me? My whole life I've been bullied by girl's like you" Dee shouted as Marie got nose to nose with him. Her soft cobalt eyes glaring up into his verdanian gaze. Both of them blushed deeply as she continued to invaded his personal space even more with her lips mere inches from his.

" want me to prove it" she asked with a small smirk. To tease him she brushed her bottom lip against his. Dee looked at her with a virgin expression as he drew back a bit.

"You're a cruel girl, Marie" Marie smiled before she slammed her glossy blue lips against his. Dee had a small heart-attack as she let go of his shirt and cupped his face with both of her hands. His bangs covered his green eyes with his cheeks blushing. Marie's lips released his with a faint smooch,then they blushed as he stared down at her in shock.

"It isn't easy for me to express myself Dee. But I swear I do like ya, but I wanna know if ya ,ya know"- Dee cut her off "If I like you" he asked looking her in the eye. Marie glanced away quickly, then she brought her eyes back to his.

"Yea, so what's your answer " Marie asked hardening her expression to the fear of his rejection. She began to take a few steps backward making Dee suddenly reach out and grab her. His arms sprang out to capture her slender body. He brought her closer to him, caressing the girl deeply against his chest making her eyes widen.

"Marie , I like you. However, I can't register exactly why but, every cell in my body is telling me that you're compatible with me" His words lulled her as she gazed at him with low lidded eyes and a blush to match.

"Ooh Dee" she said swooning as his lips touched her forehead. Dee closed his eyes as he buried his face into Marie's hair. He held her close to his beating chest as Marie's arms came up and tenderly held him back. She giggled at how geeky he was then she closed her eyes resting her head against his chest with a small smile.

* * *

**The Art Of Bird Watching.  
**

Melisa pushed her glasses up and walked back to her desk in the Teacher's Office putting all the ungraded work in her folder. She closed it as she threw on her coat and grabbed her bags, suddenly she stopped staring into her class room from the door.

"Hey Melisa! What are you doing?" Julie Steinebeck asked as she leaned against threshold watching the English teacher. Melisa wiped the drool from her lips before turning around. Her other hand straightened out her skirt as she glared at her fellow colleague.

"Shhh Julie! I'm bird watching" She whispered and gestured the other woman toward the door. The blonde teacher who eyed the other weirdly walked over. Her blue eyes sparkled as she watched the two students sucking face. She gasped with a hot blush as it got more intense.

"Don't they know PDA is illegal at school? Wait a moment! That's _EDD_! From my third period!" Melisa huffed crossing her arms as she shook her head. Julie looked over at her rudely.

"Yea he's got a life behind that shy child act." Melissa smirked at Julie.

"Well the rest of us are going out for karaoke, but I think you need to talk to someone about this "bird watching" problem Melisa -" The English teacher watched as the Biology teacher gave her an impressive scowl.

"Yes, doves in love! I remember when I had my first kiss with my school crush." Mrs. Steinebeck looked over at her colleague who was taking a stroll down memory lane as she huffed and she turned around to leave.

"Yea, but you can always make new memories with the one you love now. I think they would be more special and deal to your heart." Julie said glancing at Melisa with a blush holding her hand. Melisa stopped staring at the kids and looked down at her hand- then to Julie. "_Oooh_ Miss. Steinebeck are you tying to make a pass at me? You know _PDA_ is not permitted on school grounds." Melisa mocked Julie as she blushed hotly at the woman and let go of her hand.

"N-Not even in the slightest am I interested in you! I'll let it go, just this once. Now come on before we're late to the show!" Julie blushed looking back at the door with a smirk as they walked down the emptying halls with their bags in hands.

They passed some students talking and chatting smiling at the familiar ones that said their goodbyes to the lady teachers. Outside, both women put all their belongings into Melisa's trunk and took off for Timmy Chan's Karaoke Palace.

* * *

**Sarah  
**

Sarah was walking down the hall in a hurry. She clicked her tongue because knew she forgotten something back in English class third period. Her bright orange hair fluttered behind her back as she shuffled quickly pass some goth girls who hissed at her.

"Satanic bitches" she muttered running back to the class room. She shuffled her books around to reach for the handle ,turning it only to find it-

"Locked? What the-"her brown eyes caught the spell of some light movement, then a dash of blue 's eyes glanced up to see the new student,Marie Kanker,walking near Double D's desk and pulling up a chair next to him.

Her eyes widened in anger when she saw Marie lean down to brush the hair out of his face as she kissed him. Dark circles beneath his black eyelashes lessened and, his back moved slightly. Her actions registered fully within his mind as Marie's cobalt eyes closed.

Sarah's mouth gaped! She couldn't believe that that trailer park trash slut had the gall to move in on her crush!

* * *

**_Passionate Avalanche._**

Marie moved downward pressing her lips against Dee's. He paused only for a moment before succumbing to her lips.

Dee gazed at her with half lidded eyes and reached his hand out for hers. Marie's fingers intertwined with his as she laid her head on his left green eyes stared deeply into hers making her smile.

"You stole a kiss from me! How rude of you" he smirked stroking her bottom lip with his thumb as she smirked.

Marie peeked through her bright blue bangs , her hand rested on his knee and she nuzzled against his neck , taking in his scent of wild juniper and freesia .

"Nah you liked it! Admit it! So what if I did whatta'ya gonna do, spank me" Dee blushed rubbing the back of his neck. He put his right arm around Marie's shoulders while he stared down at her.

"Spank you? Come on would be an improper way to express gratification to a girl so beautiful." Marie's cobalt eyes grew wide as his hand slipped under her chin. He lifted her face to hers making her blush.

"But If you keep tempting me like this ,"Marie felt the temperature between them both rise. The tension between them melted away,her body grew hot as his lips drew closer to hers," I might have to give you some punishment" he said turning his face away from hers with a smile.

Marie pouted cutely as he curled his finger in her hair. Dee smirked as his face drew closer to hers so that he could press a sweet kiss against her cheek. Marie didn't want to be kissed on the cheek. She wanted to feel his soft lips against hers, but she respected him and accepted the small expression wholeheartedly. A few seconds passed before Dee smiled, Marie was about to do the same when his covered her's. She gasped when his long tongue invited itself inside her mouth.

"Mph-Mmmmmm" Marie moaned with a blush as both of his hands caressed her face.

Dee broke the kiss giving her some time to breathe .Marie gasped loudly , she looked up at his sexy expression and blushed hard at how hot he looked.

"Oh,was I too rough" He asked as he leaned closer concerned for her. She hung her head hiding a flustered smile. She felt so stupid because she couldn't stop smiling as his body drew closer to hers. His presence made her feel like a ditzy fool in love-but she couldn't say love just yet.

"You jerk" She smiled hanging her head with a blush. Dee stuck out his bottom lip , holding out his hand to Marie who felt another flutter of romance .

"I want ya Dee" she said biting her lip cutely. Dee was knocked out of the park by the sensual expression on her face. Added, his brain had confucked her words making it sound like she said "I want your D".

"You want...the D?" he repeated after his mind. "What did ya just say" she asked, not sure that she heard that right.

He was puzzled by her cute voice and sexy expression, the genius thought into it deeply while Marie rolled her eyes and took his hand. Dee blushed slightly while his right eye brow lifted, he looked at her timidly while he fixed his beanie.

"You want the D. According to my calculations, you want my D and that means we're going to engage in the act of copulation. Which would mean my penis granted with the acceptance of your vag-"

Marie put a finger over his lips, his green eyes trying to read her expression as she cocked her head to the side smirking. She was laughing for a moment before stopped and she bit her bottom lip seductively. "No silly. Hehe, I don't want your d... at least not yet. So don't bite off more than ya can chew, Muffin."

That creeper, Sarah. She watched from behind the door. An expression of pain fused with anger was written across her face.

Dee nuzzled Marie face closely tilting his head to peck her lips softly. He felt her breasts pressed against his chest. His fingers intertwined with her shimmering blue locks and his lips touched hers. Marie moaned sweetly wrapping her arms around his neck.

Marie wore a naughty smile, she pulled him down further ,deepening the kiss more than he intended. Dee's hands moved down her sides till they came to the top of her hips. His fingers gripped her dark green jeans and hoisted her hips forcefully against his own.

"Ah, you're so kinky" Marie moaned with a blush as Dee's tongue moved across her jawline. She sat on top of the desk leaning her head back at the feeling of Dee's fingers creeping over her inner right thigh. She twisted her body as he slid his tongue down her soft white neck. He listened intently loving every hot shiver or gasp that shook her at his was the same as her fingers held the back of his neck. Blue eyes coated with a sugary glaze as she whimpered, feeling his teeth graze her throat. Dee pulled back suddenly, his eyes focused on Marie who stared questioningly. She was wondering why he had stopped.

"Oh gracious. Did I hurt you?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice wanting to make sure she understood his feelings. Marie felt a flutter of warmth coarse through her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up into his beautiful verde eyes.

"Yea, but if felt good. I want you to try a little harder next time" she said. Leaning her head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of Marie's head as she blushed. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as he held her back protectively with his fingers stroking her back soothingly.

"You give me an addiction so sweet. Sort of like caffeine, but without the life threatening effects. Oh,and the unexpected crashes by two..." Marie silenced his lips with her finger.

"Shut up. Shut up and kiss me." She smiled curling her fingers in his orange shirt as she tilted her head back for another chance at his lips.

* * *

**A New Rival.  
**

Sarah watched from behind the door as she felt her legs becoming weak. Her hands slid down against the door as she fell to the ground. Her orange bangs hid her watery brown eyes. Warm blood ran down the side of her mouth as she bit her bottom lip.

"Dee how could you?" Sarah whispered as she held her own face trying to forget what she just saw. She gathered up her books and stood up slowly. Unable to hide her envious glare as she walked away from the class room. Sarah shoved passed some nerdy kids ignoring them as they yelled at her. The blonde girl with braces looked back and shouted.

"Hey! You can't do that to me! I'm VP of the school counsel!"

_"Oh I'm sorry. Why don't you-GO BLOW IT OUT OF YOUR BUTT THEN! It's not like anyone gives a crap about you Penny "I EAT BOOGERS AND SNOT" Prescott!" _Sarah sneered not giving a damn about the custodian named Ol'Jeffy who blanched at her less then feminine actions. Penny and Jerrome's mouths hung open. Their beaded eyes and disturbed expressions made from the sight of Sarah's middle finger in the air.

"Enjoy life now Kanker , but I'll make it a living hell while you do -for nothing is ever set in will be mine again" she voice seethed evilly as she smiled exiting the school building.

Sarah suddenly stopped when she heard her ringtone Jimmy had picked out "One Direction's - I should've kissed you". She flipped open her phone and nearly screamed at the 21 missed calls and 40 text messages. Sarah didn't even want to think about the Facebook and Twitter posts.

Jimmy was her own personal stalker next to Johnny 2x4 who was hiding in the bushes behind her with that stupid wooden board next to him. She could clearly see his over grown melon sticking out of the top of the bush. That idiot! Just what were his parents?

An ape and a chinchilla?

**~The End ~**

* * *

**Yay first chapter!**

Sorry it's so short, but I promise to update soon!

Please **Read** and** Review**, I love feedback from you guys!

I'll be updating **ASAP**.(｡･ω･)ﾉﾞBye,bye!


End file.
